El Cuervo Y La Mariposa
by Ivanichigo Hermaciaki
Summary: En un mundo paralelo, Rukia Kuchiki es la hermana menor del único enterrador del Pueblo de Deathville, ella sufre una extraña enfermedad que esta matándola por dentro, sin embargo ese no es el problema más grande que esta por enfrentar, como si conocer al Segador de almas Ichigo Kurosaki no sea suficiente...Espero disfruten de este mundo alterno...
1. ¡Tu Destino Es La Oscuridad!

El Cuervo Y La Mariposa

Por: Miguel Iván Hernández Macías

"Ivanichigo Hermaciaki"

Capítulo 1: ¡Tu destino es la Oscuridad!

Por qué esta tarde temo decirte,

que tengo un deseo incontrolable de llorar,

si apenas ayer tenía tantos deseos de amar,

hoy no quiero abandonarte, pero tengo que marcharme,

a un lugar donde quizás debo quedarme…

Los últimos rayos cálidos del sol se desvanecían en el pueblo de "Deathville", y así poco a poco la oscuridad emergía en el cielo, para hacer suya esa noche de otoño, mientras los habitantes del pueblo se apresuraban a terminar sus actividades, para resguardarse en sus techos de madera y adobe cuando cayera la tarde.

Desde lo alto de su balcón Rukia Kuchiki, la hermana menor del enterrador del pueblo, veía pasar el tiempo en sus claros ojos, vivía en la casa más elegante y tétrica de todo Deathville, donde su hermano Byakuya Kuchiki había instalado la única funeraria del lugar, esa tarde su hermano mayor había partido hacia el cementerio a terminar su larga jornada, mientras ella fiel a su costumbre esperaba cada noche para ver las estrellas y olvidarse por algunos momentos de la extraña enfermedad que la mataba lentamente.

Mientras el frio viento laceraba su rostro, Rukia se limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar, cuando recordaba un sueño que la atormentaba desde hace mucho tiempo, ella estaba amortajada dentro de un ataúd de cristal, mientras su hermano no tenía el semblante frío y calculador de siempre, su rostro era de angustia y sufría cada vez que la enterraba con sus propias manos, enseguida despertaba y decidía guardar el llanto para la noche donde podía compartir su dolor con las estrellas.

Después de desahogarse unos momentos, Rukia decidió regresar a su cama y tratar de descansar aún con la angustia de caer profundamente dormida y revivir su temor, así que solo cerró sus ojos y trato alejar la muerte de sus pensamientos, de pronto y sin darse cuenta ya estaba soñando, pero algo había de extraño, no era la pesadilla de siempre, no se encontraba en medio de un entierro y mucho menos veía a su hermano cerca, Rukia parecía seguir en su habitación, nada fuera de lo común, solo una mariposa oscura cruzo su balcón para posar sobre su retrato favorito, el de su hermana fallecida Hisana, cuando se levantó de su cama para ver de cerca tan singular mariposa, una sombra apareció ante ella, volando a una velocidad impresionante, era un cuervo quien también se detuvo en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba la imagen de Hisana.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Esto es un sueño?, ¿Qué hermosa mariposa?,- se preguntaba Rukia en voz alta, cuando escucho una voz que le contestó de alguna parte.

-¡Se llaman mariposas del infierno, son las mensajeras que viajan al mundo humano para avisar a los seres humanos que su momento está cerca! - Explicó esa extraña voz en un tono seco inundado de orgullo.

-¿Su momento, te refieres a la muerte?, ¿Quién eres y que buscas aquí?- pregunto Rukia mirando a su alrededor como esperando ver que el extraño visitante se presentara.

-¿A caso no sabes quién soy?, ¡pensé que eras una chica lista y sabrías descifrar mi identidad sin alguna explicación larga e innecesaria, mira cerca de la mariposa del infierno!

La joven sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, sin embargo dirigió su vista al cuervo que había ingresado momentos después que la mariposa, -¿A caso tu eres un Cuervo?, ¡no lo creó!, ¡los cuervos no hablan! a menos que estén hechizados!.-

-¡Si soy un Cuervo pero no cualquiera, esta es solo mi forma de presentación!. -Después de haber dicho esto comenzó a tomar forma humana ante los ojos de la pequeña hermana kuchiki, era un joven alto, de pelo color naranja, sus ojos eran grandes y penetrantes, parecían ser capaces de ver bajo la intimidad de su alma, mientras su voz parecía apoderarse de sus pensamientos. –¿Realmente quieres saber quién soy?, ¡bien soy un Segador de Almas, mi misión es guiar las almas al lugar donde pertenecen!- Dijo el extraño joven, con una gran sonrisa que al principio parecía ser siniestra.

-¿Al lugar al que pertenecen?, ¡no entiendo a qué te refieres con eso!, ¿pero si mi hora ha llegado y tengo que morir esta noche?, ¡al menos quisiera despedirme de mi hermano mayor!, decirle unas últimas palabras, calmar su dolor con un último adiós!- Hablo Rukia con melancolía y con resignación.

-Sé que tu tiempo se acaba, pero no he venido por tu alma esta noche, tengo una misión que cumplir en Deathville esta noche.- Le respondió el muchacho con presunción, mientras se sentaba en el suelo tomándose la cabeza, enseguida adoptó una posición reflexiva ignorando a una asustada Rukia, que no creía lo que estaba presenciando en su habitación.

-¡No sé realmente quien eres, pero si estás jugando con la vida de otros, será mejor que te marches a cumplir tu misión a otra parte!- reclamó Rukia al segador, después de asimilar su temor en una valentía mezclada con irá, pensaba que tal vez aquel extraño joven podía estar jugando con sus emociones.

-¡Deberías de tranquilizarte "pequeñita", agradece que tu momento está cerca, y que de no tenerlo permitido, me encargo que tu último día sea en este preciso momento!-Reaccionó molesto el extraño invasor, como deseando intimidar a Rukia.

-¡No te temó maldito Cuervo, tu arrogancia y orgullo solo es una máscara de debilidad!, ¡no deberías sentirte superior por tener una responsabilidad más grande que tu capacidad!-inmediatamente arremetió la chica, demostrándole a tan hostil visita que su miedo había desaparecido en las sombras.

-¡No hables como si me conocieras toda una vida, yo he vivido al menos 10 vidas tuyas, entre este mundo y el otro, no tienes autoridad para desafiarme niña, será mejor que regreses a tu cama y esperes lo inevitable!- Contestó el segador, buscando herir con sus palabras y matar el ímpetu de Rukia.

Sin embargo la chica al sentir las duras y cortantes palabras de aquel extraño, no se dejó vencer y continuó la discusión con tan extraño personaje, y sin darse cuenta ambos pelearon verbalmente por dos horas enteras, hasta que una extraña sensación se apoderó del ambiente, un olor peculiar a la putrefacción de un cadáver se esparció por toda la casa, mientras una extraña fuerza helada paralizó la voluntad inquebrantable que la pequeña Rukia había demostrado al intolerante muchacho.

-¡Él está aquí, maldición no esperaba que fuera tan impaciente!- Habló seriamente el segador mientras se ponía en posición de guardia, desenvaino su Zanpakutō, mientras Rukia solo podía ver con curiosidad y un poco de miedo la fantástica aventura que estaba a punto de experimentar.

-¿Quién o qué está aquí, es un demonio?- preguntó con asombro y temor la pequeña hermana Kuchiki, esperando con ansiedad que pronto terminara lo que podría ser una pesadilla más.

-¡Es un Hollow, la razón por la que estoy aquí, es mi enemigo y he venido a acabar con él!- respondió el joven segador, con un cambio radical de actitud que pasó de la prepotencia de hace unos instantes, a una seriedad y serenidad que asombro a Rukia.

-¿Un Hollow?, ¿Qué es eso?- manifestaba la chica con más interés que preocupación, parecía que estaba al límite su comprensión de fantasía y realidad.

De pronto la habitación de Rukia se partió del techo, y un extraño ser con una máscara de hueso se presentó ante el impacto de ambos jóvenes quienes miraban con sorpresa el tamaño y aspecto de aquel Hollow.

-¡Un alma que cayó en el abismo de la confusión, de la soledad y el pecado, vienen a este mundo a alimentarse de otras almas y así saciar su instinto de ambición!- Contesto el Segador a la pregunta de Rukia.

-¡Jajaja…que tenemos aquí un alma apetitosa de una jovencita moribunda y un Segador de Almas con una boca más grande que su presión espiritual… esta es mi noche, este es mi momento y sus almas ahora son mías!- Exclamó con alegría el Hollow, mientras dirigía sus mandíbulas hacia Rukia quien se encontraba aún paralizada por el poder de tan abominable espíritu.

Rukia observaba con angustia como el Hollow se aproximaba hacia ella, no podía huir, sus pies estaban inmóviles como si estuvieran atados al deseo del enemigo, solo cerró sus ojos y espero el dolor, el sufrimiento y la muerte, un destello de luz se interpuso entre Rukia y el Hollow, después la sangre brotó del cuerpo del joven Segador quién había defendido a la chica antes que el espíritu maligno lograra dañarla.

-¡Segador, Segador, Segador, ¿Qué has hecho, porque me defendiste?, si mi vida pronto llegará a su fin, ha arriesgado todo por nada!- le dijo consternada Rukia, al ver el cuerpo severamente herido del joven guerrero que yacía en el suelo con una hemorragia abundante, la chica consiguió liberarse de alguna forma de la parálisis y corrió hacia al Segador que apenas pudo levantarse, se acercó a él, y una extraña sensación se apoderó de su corazón.

-¡La vida, es lo más valioso que debe proteger un Segador de Almas!, ¡me importa una mierda si estas muriendo pequeñita, no permitiré que ese Hollow bastardó te lastimé!- Dijó el joven Segador a Rukia, quien nunca antes había experimentado aquel extraño sentimiento de confianza en un extraño.

-¡Jajaja…Estúpido Segador de Almas, sacrificaste tu vida por una niña que de cualquier manera morirá, ahora me encargare de ti primero, así podré disfrutar con tranquilad de la inocencia de la chica, ya puedo beber sus lágrimas y disfrutar cada parte de su cuerpo!- Festejaba el Hollow al pensar que la victoria estaba en sus garras.

-¡Escucha con atención niña!- comentó en voz baja el malherido Segador, -¡Dame mi Zanpakutō que tienes cerca, solo tengo fuerza para un ataque, es imposible que lo derroté sin embargo ese Hollow desgraciado sufrirá una herida importante, quiero que corras lo más lejos que puedas una vez que comience mi ataque, confío que escaparas de la muerte aunque sea solo por este día!- agregó el joven con sinceridad y con una resignación que cautivó a Rukia.

Rukia tomo la espada que tenía a su alcance y se dirigió al joven Segador:

-¡Siempre huir, escapar de la muerte, estoy cansada de correr, de evadir lo inevitable, no lo haré, quiero enfrentar mis miedos no me importa si mi vida acaba en un instante!, solo quiero morir esta noche a su lado aunque nunca conozca su nombre!..

-Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo el joven Segador.

-Ichigo, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y es un placer haberte conocido en esta noche fría, ¡llegó el momento en que enfrentemos nuestro destino!- después de decir esto Rukia tomó la Zanpakutō, y al entregársela a Ichigo puso sus manos sobre las de él y después de derramar algunas lágrimas, dirigió el filo de la espada a su corazón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¡no lo hagas Rukia, no te rindas aún!- gritó Ichigo, pero ya era tarde, Rukia atravesó su corazón con la Zanpakutō de Ichigo. Una luz deslumbrante disipó por algunos instantes la oscuridad, mientras Ichigo y Rukia se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Esto es imposible!..¿Quién eres realmente Kuchiki Rukia?- se asombró Ichigo cuando vió a Rukia vestida como una Segadora de Almas, mientras él se veía así mismo sin poderes, sin su kimono y no podía ver por algún lado su espada.

-¿Qué es esta sensación, esta energía que brota de mi cuerpo?, ¡de pronto siento que puedo luchar, incluso que puedo ganar!- se decía a sí misma Rukia en sus pensamientos.

-¡Malditos niños se están burlando de mí, es momento de terminar con esto!- habló furioso el Hollow, y se dirigió a Rukia quien en un parpadeo partió en dos la máscara de hueso del espiritú maligno, cuando en una milésima de segundo antes que el Hollow llegará a ella, tomo la Zanpakutō y terminó la batalla con un solo movimiento, un solo corte, un solo momento.

-¡Imposible no solo esa niña enferma tomo mis poderes, acabó con ese bastardo en un instante, eso es imposible!- pensó Ichigo, mientras Rukia se desvanecía después de haber vencido al Hollow.

Ichigo se levantó, a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas, tomo a Rukia entre sus brazos y regresó a la chica a su cama, que se encontraba debajo de los restos de su habitación.

-Sé que has sufrido muchas pesadillas durante toda tu vida, pero aunque sea solo el día de hoy has encontrado la fuerza que necesitas para enfrentar tus temores, descansa, mañana será un día muy largo, tendremos que encontrar una cuartada para explicar todo este desastre, y encontrar una forma de regresar mis poderes, tal vez tomaste la decisión equivocada después de todo, la vida de un Segador esta llenó de sangre y dolor, sin embargo hoy me demostraste que puedes hacer lo imposible, disfruta un sueño libre de pesadillas Kuchiki Rukia, ya que de ahora en adelante también tendrás que enfrentarlos despierta, pero a diferencia de tu pasado, no los enfrentaras sola, yo estaré a tu lado- después de que el joven segador termino de hablar a una Rukia inconsciente, cae rendido del esfuerzo y la pérdida de sangre, a un lado de la cama de su nueva amiga, donde por primera vez en muchos años la chica descansaba libre de sus miedos.

Continuara…


	2. Sombra Y Sentimientos

El Cuervo Y La Mariposa

Por: Miguel Iván Hernández Macías

"Ivanichigo Hermaciaki"

**Capítulo 2: ¡La Sombra De La Hermana Mayor Y Los Sentimientos De La Hermana Menor!…**

_**La sombra de tu memoria me cubre cada día,**_

_**me hace sentir desnuda la luz de tu sonrisa,**_

_**jamás podré encontrar la palabra precisa,**_

_**para consolar la soledad que quisiera fuera mía,**_

_**tu imagen es todo lo que tengo de ti…**_

-¡Despierta Rukia, despierta, háblame por favor, dime que estás bien!- se escuchó una voz familiar entre los escombros, de lo que solía ser la habitación de la pequeña hermana Kuchiki, era su hermano Byakuya, quién preocupado trataba de despertar a una rendida y desorientada Rukia, quien apenas y podía abrir los ojos.

-¡No puedo creer que un rayo cayera en nuestra casa, ni siquiera había nubes negras!- continuaba hablando Byakuya con una mayor tranquilidad, al ver como su hermana se incorporaba de su cama y se tallaba sus ojos con ambos puños.

-¿Un Rayo, lo dice en serio Hermano?-Exclamo sorprendida Rukia, ¿Sería posible que todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, era solo un sueño o una alucinación? se preguntaba la chica en su pensamiento, hasta que sus ojos miraron con sorpresa hacia su balcón, allí se encontraba un extraño Cuervo.

-Ese Cuervo me da un mal presentimiento- dijo Byakuya en el tono de seriedad común que le caracterizaba, -No importa cuántas veces trató de ahuyentarlo, siempre regresa a posarse sobre tu balcón.

¡No era un sueño, ni una alucinación, ese extraño Cuervo había aparecido la noche anterior, esa mirada y ese mismo orgullo, ¿Sería posible que fuera el chico de pelo color naranja que la había salvado la noche anterior?, ¿Ese espíritu monstruoso llamado Hollow, fue real?! Pensaba Rukia, mientras su hermano veía fijamente con repugnancia a ese extraño invitado.

-Será mejor que bajes al comedor a desayunar Rukia, hoy será un día igual de largo que ayer- término de decir Byakuya mientras bajaba a recibir a los arquitectos y artesanos que se encargarían de restaurar su hogar.

-Si hermano bajare en un momento- Dijo Rukia mientras miraba aquel Cuervo, que de pronto salió volando hacia al cielo nublado característico de Deathville.

-No es un sueño, esto realmente sucedió-Pensó Rukia mientras se vestía con la ropa europea que su hermano solía comprar, a ella no le gustaba pero trataba de complacer a Byakuya haciendo el esfuerzo por usar esa ropa tan elitista e incómoda. Cuando termino de vestir y de calzar, bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor, durante su trayecto Rukia veía las fotos familiares, Abuelos, Tíos pero jamás había algún recuerdo de sus padres, la chica siempre tenía la inquietud de preguntarle a su hermano pero sentía de alguna forma que no era una buena idea y que debía esperar a que el tiempo contestara esa inquietud, mientras seguía su camino seguía observando los retratos a su alrededor, su hermana Hisana era quién más fotos tenía de la familia, a pesar de que Rukia no era capaz de recordarla sabía perfectamente lo mucho que la amaba su hermano, si era muy difícil que Byakuya sostuviera una conversación con Rukia, cuando llegaba a suceder el tema era siempre el mismo: Hisana, lo que solía hacer, sus sueños, el parecido físico que tenía con su hermana. Rukia al principio le encantaba saber más de Hisana, pero el tiempo la hacía creer día a día que tal vez nunca llegaría a compararse con ella, su sombra era demasiado oscura para que Byakuya pudiera apreciarla, tal vez todas sus atenciones era debido al cariño que tenía su hermano hacia Hisana, algo que quizás ella nunca podría lograr.

-Siéntate Rukia ya está el desayuno- Dijo Byakuya mientras servía la comida en los platos.

-Sabes ¿Qué día es hoy?- Le preguntaba su hermano a Rukia quien apenas y podía hacer un lado sus pensamientos de hace unos momentos.

-¡No hermano, la verdad ya no sé el día en que vivo!- Contesto Rukia un poco alarmada, sabía que olvidaba algo muy importante, y su hermano nunca tomaba con seriedad las fechas salvo una…

-Es el aniversario luctuoso de Hisana- Hablo Byakuya con la voz cortada aunque sin perder ese semblante serio y frio.

-¡Lo siento hermano, como pude olvidar algo tan importante!- Se disculpó Rukia rápidamente.

-No te lastimes Rukia, esa carga no es tuya, eres mi hermana menor, además tienes que disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último, ese siempre fue el deseo de Hisana.

Después de escuchar esto Rukia, confirmaba sus pensamientos la sombra de Hisana no solo era muy oscura sino muy grande para que ella pudiera estar en la mente de su hermano.

-¡Buenos días Señor Kuchiki!- Una voz áspera y familiar de un joven pelirrojo de pelo largo, interrumpió la conversación entre hermanos, era Renji el ayudante y aprendiz de Byakuya en el arte fúnebre, además de ser el amigo de la infancia de Rukia.

-Renji llegas tarde como siempre, y además interrumpes una conversación, recuérdame enseñarte a respetar a los demás. Reprendió Byakuya a su pupilo.

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder esto. Dijo Renji de inmediato con cierto sentimiento de vergüenza.

-Hoy no necesito que me ayudes con este funeral, me encargare personalmente de atenderlo, te llame para pedirte un favor. Comento Byakuya.

-¿Un favor, de que se trata señor?- Pregunto Renji quién dejo a un lado el pico y la pala que traía consigo, un poco intrigado por la petición de Byakuya.

-Acompaña a Rukia esta mañana, por favor Renji tómalo como un descanso.

-Sí señor, gracias, vamos Rukia salgamos a recorrer el pueblo, tal vez recordemos nuestra niñez en las calles.- Comento a Rukia quien se cuestionaba por qué su hermano deseaba estar solo este día.

-Si Renji, nos vemos hermano, espero encontrarnos en la cena- hablo Rukia a su hermano que parecía ya perdido entre sus pensamientos.

La mañana en el pueblo de Deathville era bastante ordinaria y aburrida para Rukia, los comerciantes habían terminado de instalar sus puestos, la muerte era el tema y símbolo oficial de Deathville, todas las actividades de sus habitantes se orientaban a la muerte, vendedores de las flores más exóticas y sombrías de la región, rosas negras y claveles del inframundo inundaban las calles, con el olor a los platillos más exquisitos y típicos y el sonido de la Orquesta que se encargaba de entonar diariamente las marchas fúnebres y rara vez marchas nupciales.

Para Rukia este era un panorama sin esperanza, no había nada más que muerte a su alrededor, desde los dulces en forma de cráneos, hasta en juguetes en forma de esqueletos, los niños corrían enmascarados por toda la plaza mientras los ancianos relataban historias de demonios y fantasmas.

-¿Qué te ocurre Rukia, te sientes bien?- Preguntó Renji a la chica quien no dejaba de mirar con cierta preocupación a su alrededor.

-Si estoy bien sigamos Renji, no quiero arruinarte tu día de descanso- Dijo Rukia quien trataba en vano de no preocupar a su amigo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que solíamos correr por estas calles, recuerdas que nos disfrazábamos con unas máscaras que hacíamos con la herramienta de tu hermano, y las flores que robábamos al viejo gruñón de aquella esquina. – Comentó Renji mientras reía junto con Rukia al recordar sus travesuras.

-Si confieso que han sido los mejores momentos que he tenido, después murieron nuestros amigos, luego mi hermano te ofreció trabajo y yo tengo que lidiar con la pregunta ¿si podré ver la luz de un nuevo amanecer?- Hablo Rukia con tristeza.

-Vamos Rukia no te deprimas, has luchado por tres años con esta desconocida enfermedad, y yo te veo cada vez mejor, pronto la vencerás, créeme. Trato de consolarla Renji.

-No Renji, cada vez escucho más fuerte, una voz que me llama en la oscuridad.

-No la escuches, solo mantén ese animó que solías tener de niña.

-Que no entiendes nada Renji, ¡voy a morir y no sé cuándo!...

-Rukia, sabes por qué acepte el duro trabajo que me ofreció tu hermano, quiero ser capaz de pagar el mejor médico, el mejor tratamiento para ti, sé que no es fácil pero me esfuerzo por ayudar a tu hermano a pesar de los regaños y de su frialdad, para demostrarte que no me rindo fácilmente.

-Renji, gracias por tu esfuerzo pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que no existe la cura para esta enfermedad.

-No digas eso…yo te…quiero Rukia y no me perdonaría si eso pasara.

-No lo hagas Renji, debes buscar una chica a quién hacer feliz, no a una moribunda.

-¡Ya te lo dije Rukia, yo no me doy por vencido fácilmente!- Terminó la conversación Renji decidido a demostrarle a Rukia la sinceridad de sus palabras, se acercó a besar la frente de la muchacha, quien solo bajo la mirada, para no brindarle a su amigo falsas esperanzas.

-Será mejor seguir recordando viejas travesuras, ¿No crees Renji?- dijo la chica tratando de olvidar las palabras de aliento que acababa de escuchar.

-Está bien Rukia, sabes que estaré esperando el momento en que decidas enfrentar tu enfermedad.- Dijo Renji, mientras tomaba del brazo a Rukia y continuaban su visita en el pueblo, mientras El Cuervo los veía a lo lejos.

Mientras tanto Byakuya se encontraba en su residencia preparando sus herramientas y sus sustancias químicas, para embalsamar el cuerpo de una joven mujer que esperaba ya desde hace unas horas, los trabajadores seguían remodelando el resto de la casa.

-Por Dios ya es muy tarde y no llega el cuerpo.- Habló en voz baja Byakuya mientras los recuerdos de Hisana brotaban de su mente, el agobió y la tristeza derrumbo al líder la familia Kuchiki, quien no podía hacer nada por suprimir los recuerdos como otras veces.

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido a fuera de la Residencia, las ruedas de una carreta que se detenía y el escándalo de los cascos de ambos caballos que trasladaban la carroza y se detenían a la entrada de la funeraria Kuchiki que se encontraba en la planta baja de la residencia.

Byakuya salió de inmediato, y a pesar de los descomunales azotes que los choferes de la carreta les daban a ambos caballos, no se inmuto ante el sufrimiento ni la mirada de fuego que poseían las bestias de color negro como la noche que se aproximaba.

-Ya es muy tarde para que traer el cuerpo a embalsamar- Dijo Byakuya a los choferes.

-Discúlpenos por favor Señor Kuchiki, el camino fue más largo y complicado de lo esperado- Contesto uno de los conductores, cuyo rostro tapaba un sombrero y un pañuelo sucio.

-¡Sin embrago usted acordó con nuestro Amo, que llevaría a cabo todos los preparativos este mismo día!- Comentó con una voz dura y prepotente al joven enterrador que lo veía con cierta molestia.

-Está bien bajen el cuerpo y métanlo a la funeraria, solo les advierto que al anochecer no saldré a sepultarla, ya sería demasiado tarde- Advirtió Byakuya a los extraños choferes que conducían el cuerpo.

-Jajaja…nuestro Señor nos dijo que usted diría algo así, pero que al ver el cuerpo, cambiaría de opinión- Rápidamente y con malicia replicó uno de los siniestros sirvientes, mientras dejaban el cuerpo amortajado en una caja lujosa y antigua, Byakuya quedó impactado al ver el parecido que tenía el ataúd con el que años atrás había sepultado a Hisana, mientras el olor a cerezos invadió todo el lugar.

-¡Será mejor que dejemos trabajar al único Sepulturero de Deathville!- Dijo en tono burlón e irrespetuoso uno de los misteriosos sirvientes.

-Si me imaginó que sepultar a tu familia, o peor aún a la mujer que amas ha de ser lo más cruel que puedes hacer, jejejeje…- Continúo la burla el siguiente.

-Usted es todo un profesional, Byakuya Kuchiki- Termino de comentar el primero de los desagradables choferes, mientras ambos salían de la funeraria entre carcajadas y burlas.

-Que sujetos tan más desagradables- Se dijo en voz baja Byakuya, mientras abría el féretro, llevándose la sorpresa más grande de toda su vida como enterrador, ¡la chica que se disponía a embalsamar era su querida Hisana!...

-¡¿Hisana!, no, no puede ser ella?!- Se preguntaba Byakuya, deber una persona muy parecida, se decía en sus pensamientos el joven enterrador, cuando la mano fría de la supuesta recién fallecida tomaba sus manos.

-¡Byakuya eres tú, querido!- Dijo la chica y se incorporó para salirse del ataúd, traía aquel vestido que el joven Sepulturero le había regalado años atrás, un vestido largo de color blanco aunque rasgado y lleno de polvo conmociono a Byakuya.

-¡Hisana, amor mío esto es imposible, tu falleciste hace unos 14 años, esto no puede estar sucediendo!...dijo sorprendido Byakuya que no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡A caso no querías volverme a ver Byakuya, recuerdas todas las noches que me rogabas para que no te dejará solo, acaso ya no me amas!- Contesto con la hermosa voz que calmaba el temor y sobresalto del joven Kuchiki.

–Ven acércate a mí, Byakuya he regresado esposo mío, para reunirnos otra vez en el mundo de los vivos.- No solo la voz de Hisana, sino su rostro pálido con mejillas rosadas y sus ojos claros convencieron a un melancólico Byakuya que su amada había regresado.

-¡Hisana, mi amor, no sabes todas las noches que he pensado en ti! – Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos el joven enterrador.

-¡Sí, entonces por qué me olvidaste, por qué me sepultaste no solo en la tierra sino en tu vida, porque me remplazaste con mi hermana, para llenar tú vació!- Argumento furiosa Hisana mientras hería a Byakuya, con la espada que perteneció al fundador de la familia Kuchiki.

-¿Qué haces Hisana?, ¡esa espada es el símbolo de todo contra lo que tuvimos que luchar para que mi familia aceptará nuestro amor!- trato de convencer a Hisana, cuya furia se podía mirar en lo que hace unos instantes era su dulce rostro y sus claros ojos.

-¡Byakuya me has olvidado y por eso estoy aquí, para volver a hacerte solo mío, si realmente me amas Byakuya Kuchiki, sella con tu propia muerte nuestra promesa de amor eterno!- Habló con desesperación y tristeza a un Byakuya sangrante en el piso, cuyo pecho se encontraba abierto…

Continuara...


	3. El Largo Y Doloroso Camino A La Verdad

El Cuervo Y La Mariposa

Por: Miguel Iván Hernández Macías

"Ivanichigo Hermaciaki"

Capítulo 3: El Largo y Doloroso Camino A La Verdad

No pretendo conocerte a fondo,

Solo me conformo con buscarte,

Sé que será un largo camino para llegar a encontrarte,

Y un dolor muy profundo,

Entenderte sin llegar a juzgarte,

Para después lograr amarte…

La noche había llegado a Deathville junto con un mal presagio para sus habitantes, la Luna a lo alto tenía un color rojizo como la misma sangre, Rukia tenía un mal presentimiento y quería regresar lo más pronto posible a la funeraria de su hermano.

-¡Renji, tenemos que regresar pronto a ver a mi hermano!

-¡Cálmate Rukia!, no te alarmes por ver a la Luna, de seguro existe una explicación para que tenga ese color.- Trato de calmar en vano Renji a la pequeña Kuchiki.

-Lo siento Renji, mi hermano está en peligro- Dijo Rukia y salió corriendo a toda velocidad que le permitían sus frágiles piernas.

Por alguna extraña razón puedo sentirlo en mi pecho, Byakuya hermano pronto estaré contigo, pensó Rukia mientras se dirigía a la Funeraria sin sospechar el largo y doloroso camino que le aguardaba más adelante.

-Esa niña tonta, no puedo dejarla marcharse sola- Se dijo Renji y corrió tras la chica mientras los recuerdos de sus aventuras venían a su mente entre calles y callejones.

Mientras en los oscuros cielos, el misterioso pero no desconocido Cuervo, seguía a los jóvenes desde las alturas.

-Tal vez Rukia ha puesto a prueba sus habilidades como Segadora que la noche anterior salvó su vida.- Se decía a si mismo Ichigo.

Mientras corría Rukia pensaba en las pocas ocasiones en que Byakuya y ella hablaron sobre Hisana, la chica aunque deseaba saber más de su hermana y de su pasado, callaba y trataba de no traerle dolor a su Hermano, sabía en su corazón que cuando entrara a la puerta de la residencia, abrazaría a Byakuya, lloraría sobre sus hombros y tomaría el poco aire que le quedará en sus pulmones para preguntarle todas esas inquietudes que la atormentaban.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la funeraria, Rukia se sorprendió al ver la carreta a media calle, con ambos caballos moribundos que eran continuamente azotados por los extraños y siniestros cocheros.

-¡Deténganse, por favor, que no pueden ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de los caballos!- Exclamó la chica quien se pudo percatar de ese extraño olor a putrefacción en el ambiente.

-Jeje..jeje..Por fin has llegado, tú debes ser Rukia Kuchiki, la hermana menor del señor Byakuya, te estábamos esperando, verás tu hermano está muy ocupado- Dijo el primer cochero con una sonrisa atrevida.

-Sí, verás él nos pidió que te diéramos una vuelta por el pueblo mientras terminaba, solo preparábamos a las bestias para darte una linda sorpresa- contestó el segundo mientras continuaba el azote contra los indefensos animales.

-Esperó que no se molesten, si decido acompañar a Rukia, caballeros- Se escuchó la voz de Renji que logró detener por algunos momentos las sonrisas maquiavélicas, de los cocheros, mientras se interponía entre los extraños y la chica.

-Claro que no, Abarai Renji, usted también está invitado a disfrutar un paseo nocturno.- se escuchó en el interior del carruaje, mientras la putrefacción se hacía cada vez más penetrante.

¡No puede ser, será posible que este olor sea un Hollow, no era un sueño, no era una alucinación, es real, estamos a la merced de un demonio del que poco conocemos, y este conoce nuestros nombres! pensó rápidamente con temor Rukia.

-¡No, Renji no te acerques a ellos!- Advirtió la pequeña hermana Kuchiki, pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta del carruaje se abrió, y un extraño demonio con máscara de hueso descendió del carruaje.

-¡Un Hollow!- dijo Rukia con sorpresa y temor.

-¿Un Hollow, qué es eso?- Preguntó Renji preocupado, mientras uno de los choferes tomo su garganta con uno de sus brazos, que se había extendido como si no tuviera hueso alguno.

-¡Es tu depredador chiquillo insolente, prepárate a morir, a que destroce tu cuerpo y tome tu alma!- contesto el cochero que asfixiaba al pelirrojo hasta que logró dejarlo inconsciente, mientras se desprendía de los pocos rasgos de humanidad que conservaba.

Mientras el segundo cochero comenzaba a transformarse ante la vista incrédula de Rukia, quien estaba siendo presa del temor que había conocido la noche anterior.

-Niña ingenua, crees que puedes desafiarnos, jeje…¿acaso no escuchas el dolor, no puedes oler la sangre, no puedes sentir la desesperación de tu hermano?, ¡tú no sabes que es un Hollow, ni el sufrimiento que pueden causar!- Replicó el recién transformado cochero mientras se acercaba velozmente a la chica.

-Un alma confusa que ha perdido el camino a la luz, un alma corrupta hambrienta de eternidad, un alma solitaria que busca un lugar en este mundo, eso y más es un Hollow.- interrumpió el Cuervo al demonio que trataba de dañar a Rukia.

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo?, eres tú el Segador de Almas que me salvo anoche, no eres el Cuervo que me cuido toda la noche en mi balcón.- dijo la chica al Cuervo, quien tomo forma humana en cuestión de segundos.

-Es hora de que te salves a ti misma, para que puedas proteger al mundo- Contesto el Segador a Rukia, quien veía con sorpresa como Ichigo había detenido el brazo asesino del Hollow que la amenazaba.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?, soy débil, soy una moribunda que se aferra día a día al oxígeno de la vida.- Gritó la pequeña hermana Kuchiki desconcertada.

-¡Abre los ojos, toma mi Zanpakutō y despliega tu temor en confianza cuando blandas mi espada!- Contestó Ichigo mientras su mano cubierta por un extraño guante con un cráneo cubierto de plumas oscuras, tocaba el pecho de Rukia, la chica quien había cerrado los ojos, logro abrirlos para contemplarse afuera de su cuerpo, vestida con un shihakusho propio de un Segador de Almas y con la espada con la cual había luchado la noche anterior.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la funeraria, Hisana seguía torturando a Byakuya, hiriendo no solo su cuerpo, sino sus sentimientos, destrozando su orgullo mientras reía al verlo humillado a sus pies, no tardó mucho en percatarse en la llegada de su hermana.

-Rukia, hermana ya estás aquí, se acerca el momento que siempre soñaste, por fin nos conoceremos, los secretos ocultos te serán revelados para iniciar mi venganza.- Dijo Hisana cada vez más eufórica mientras se limpiaba del rostro la sangre salpicada de Byakuya.

-Hisana, ¿por qué has cambiado tanto, donde quedo aquella chica que ame toda mi vida?- Pregunto con incrédulo el joven Kuchiki, quién no podía asimilar la situación crítica en la que se encontraba.

-¡Murió, tú la sepultaste, no lo recuerdas con tus propias manos, y terminaste por asesinarla cuando toda tu adoración se dirigió a mi hermana, mi propia sangre y el hombre que ame toda mi vida se olvidaron de mí!- Contestó Hisana con lágrimas e ira en sus ojos.

-¡Pero Hisana, tú me pediste que protegiera a Rukia y yo te juré con mi vida, la última vez que estuvimos juntos, que la cuidaría como mi propia hermana!- Respondió Byakuya cada vez más confundido y débil.

- ¡Cállate Byakuya, que el dolor que estas sintiendo ahora no se compara con el que me carcome por dentro!- Dijo Hisana mientras lamía la sangre de su amado que se encontraba en el filo de la espada.

Por otro lado los tres Hollows contemplaban con asombro como Rukia se había convertido en Segadora de almas, aunque conservaban su arrogancia reflejada en sus extrañas sonrisas.

-¡Que agradable sorpresa, no solo vamos a devorar el alma de una niña con temor en su rostro, si no vamos a acabar con otro shinigami más!- Manifestó el primer cochero riendo a carcajadas hasta que su brazo fue cortado en cuestión de segundos, rescatando así a Renji quién a pesar de la marca en su cuello causada por el Hollow, se encontraba a salvo.

-El temor a la Muerte es lo que hace fuerte a los Humanos- Contestó con seguridad Rukia, quién parecía ser otra chica, diferente a la que habían abrumado los demonios hace unos momentos, diferente de aquella niña que esperaba morir la noche anterior.

-¡¿Maldita perra, como hiciste eso? no soy una basura que puedes humillar tan fácil!- Recriminó el Hollow a Rukia mientras con el brazo faltante trataba de herir a la pequeña shinigami, quien no solo esquivo con facilidad el ataque, sino contrataco cortando en dos el rostro confundido del hueco, quien termino por desvanecerse durante su caída.

-¡Estúpida…, no creas que pasará lo mismo conmigo chiquilla ingenúa!- Gritó el segundo cochero mientras se lanzó al ataque con sus fauces, que habían sido capaces de devorar a cientos de almas humanas, Rukia se protegió con la Zanpakutō y contratacó partiendo las mandíbulas del demonio de abajo hacia arriba, derramando sobre las calles empedradas la sangre oscura que se había alimentado de almas solitarias, mientras el segundo Hollow tomaba su boca herida, la chica termino por partir su máscara, para así derrotar al segundo enemigo.

-Jaja..que interesante, Kuchiki Rukia eres una segadora de almas, pero no te confíes que este paseo a la luz de la Luna, está lejos de terminar…jeje- Dijo el tercer Hueco mientras tomaba ambos caballos para devorar sus cabezas, logrando así ver un cambio de expresión en la joven shinigami, que pasó de la seriedad a la ira al ver el sufrimiento de los animales, mientras el tercer demonio se alimentaba con la sangre riendo a carcajadas.

-Ten cuidado Rukia, ese Hollow desprende el olor a Decenas de Segadores caídos, sin duda alguna los cocheros solo eran sus esbirros, pero este demonio si es peligroso.- Expresó con serenidad Ichigo a la chica quien al mirar sus ojos parecía entender la dificultad del combate que le esperaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?, bueno no importa también serás parte de mi banquete esta noche- Preguntó el hueco al Cuervo, mientras el joven solo sonreía con tranquilidad, mientras tomaba a Renji para apartarlo del campo de batalla.

El demonio continuó riendo, mientras los cuerpos sin vida de los caballos se levantaron, mientras nuevas cabezas cubiertas con máscaras de hueso, surgieron de sus cuellos para la sorpresa de Rukia, quien miraba con desconcierto la escena, mientras uno de los animales devoraba al otro.

-No te sorprendas Shinigami, estás viendo la regla no solo de la vida en este mundo, sino del mundo espiritual, el más fuerte se alimenta del más débil- Al decir esto el Hollow monto al caballo sobreviviente, tomando entre los restos del animal derrotado, una lanza de hueso y se abalanzó sobre Rukia, quien apenas podía apartarse de los ataques del hueco.

- ¡Jeje… ¿qué ocurre pequeña Segadora, no piensas atacarme?, ¿A dónde se fueron las palabras valientes de tu discurso?, tú serás una Shinigami más que cae ante mi fuerza…jeje! – Reía el Hollow mientras iniciaba una serie de embestidas que logro herir el brazo izquierdo de Rukia.

- No puede ser, es muy rápido, ¿acaso existe una manera para vencer un ser tan despreciable como esté?- pensó la chica a un paso de caer en la desesperación, al recibir una cortada mayor en su pierna derecha, entre su dolor recordó las palabras que Ichigo le había dicho: "¡Abre los ojos, toma mi Zanpakutō y despliega tu temor en confianza cuando blandas mi espada!"…

-¡Si tú supieras cuánto me agrada el sabor de la sangre de los Shinigamis, sobre todo si son mujeres, su sabor es tan dulce!- Dijo el Hollow mientras dirigía su última estocada hacia una arrodillada Rukia que comenzaba a sangrar profusamente después de recibir la serie de ataques anteriores.

-¡No voy a morir esta noche, no solo confió mi vida en esta espada, sino la vida de las personas que más quiero en el mundo, parece que no tengo otra opción que creer en la oscuridad del Cuervo!- Contestó con valentía Rukia mientras depositó toda su esperanza en el contraataque.

Dos destellos de luz abrumadores chocaron uno contra otro, mientras el sonido que causó el impacto de las armas se escuchó en cada rincón de Deathville, una nube de polvo apareció y cuando al fin pudo disiparse, el Caballo maldecido y su Jinete habían sido cortados en dos, mientras Rukia sangraba de su boca con una pierna inclinada y otra flexionada recargándose de la Zanpakutō.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma, como pude ser derrotado por una Segadora novata, no lo entiendo!- lamentó su derrota el Hollow mientras desaparecía junto con su caballo, dejando rastros de destrucción a su alrededor.

Es asombroso, esa niña no conoce a lo que se enfrenta, ni siquiera ha entrenado y ha derrotado a tres enemigos en solo una noche, sin embargo una prueba más grande la está esperando detrás de esa puerta, su fuerza y valentía no serán suficientes para enfrentarse a la sombra de su pasado… pensó Ichigo mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Rukia entre sus brazos.

Continuará...


	4. El Secreto Y La Promesa

El Cuervo Y La Mariposa

Por: Miguel Iván Hernández Macías

"Ivanichigo Hermaciaki"

Capítulo 4: El Secreto de Byakuya y La Promesa de Rukia, Muerte En La Familia Kuchiki

¿Cómo explicarte cada momento que el silencio hablo por mí?,

Olvidar por un instante la tristeza de mi corazón,

A través de tus ojos repletos de amor,

Y Protegerte con algo más que mis labios llenos de oración,

Sé que fue egoísta pensar que solo a mí me pertenecía todo este dolor…

La oscuridad se apoderaba cada vez más de las calles rusticas de Deathville, cubriendo la destrucción y la sangre derramada de la batalla que había terminado hace unos momentos, Rukia apenas podía ponerse de pie pero sentía un fuerte impulso que le permitió avanzar paso a paso hacía la Funeraria Kuchiki.

— ¡Byakuya hermano, ya estoy en casa, resiste pronto estaré contigo! — musitaba con gestos de dolor la chica mientras cubría su brazo herido, dejando rastros de sangre a su paso.

El Cuervo sabía que detrás de aquella puerta se encontraba un enemigo bastante poderoso, que parecía esperar pacientemente que su víctima se encuentre cerca para atacar, como una araña que despliega su trampa de seda a la luz de la Luna, y se esconde entre las sombras para devorar la mariposa que cae envuelta en la tela.

— Rukia dime, ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para salvar a tu hermano? — pregunto Ichigo, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la pequeña Segadora que presentaba las mismas heridas profusas que había recibido su espíritu. — Como puedes ver las heridas que sufres como shinigami también aparecen en tu cuerpo físico — continúo explicando con seriedad el muchacho de cabello naranja.

— ¡Daría mi vida por mi Hermano mayor sin dudarlo! — Contestó Rukia sonriendo.

— ¡Niña tonta, mira tus heridas, ¿realmente deseas morir esta noche?! — dijo el Cuervo ocultando su preocupación en una fría seriedad.

— "¡La vida, es lo más valioso que debe proteger un Segador de Almas!", fueron las palabras que usaste la noche pasada cuando me salvaste, o ¿me equivoco Ichigo?... — contesto Rukia apoyándose de la Zanpakutō para no caer en la calle empedrada.

— Tú no eres una Segadora de almas, eres una pequeña niña tonta con mucha valentía, adelante solo te daré una advertencia. — Expresó el muchacho mirando a los ojos claros de la maltrecha chica…— El enemigo conoce muy bien tu pasado, debes mantener la calma y estar lista para enfrentar cualquier cosa, incluso fantasmas — Continuó su consejo el Cuervo.

— ¿Fantasmas? — preguntó la muchacha con preocupación.

— ¡Si fantasmas del pasado!, que debes cortar con tu espada sin dudas en tu corazón, cualquier titubeo y el enemigo no tendrá piedad contigo — Terminó la advertencia Ichigo ante una Rukia sorprendida por escuchar semejantes palabras de su extraño aliado.

— ¡Así será, haré todo lo posible y lo imposible para salvar a mi hermano! — Manifestó la pequeña hermana Kuchiki sin esperar que pronto enfrentaría a Hisana, su hermana mayor.

— ¡Prométeme que vivirás al amanecer, Rukia Kuchiki!... — Dijo Ichigo extendiendo su mano hacia la chica quien apenas podía asimilar la promesa que el Cuervo le acababa de proponer.

— ¡Si lo hago, ¿me dejarías ayudarte con este trabajo tuyo un poco más?, por favor! —cerró la promesa Rukia estrechando la mano del joven, quien asintió con la cabeza el pacto que acaban de forjar en la oscuridad. El Cuervo sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida a la chica, y ella quería pasarlo salvando a su familia y amigos, para evitar pensar que nadie en el mundo podía salvarla de su trágico destino.

Rukia tomo la espada con sus manos, y entró con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus heridas a la funeraria Kuchiki, mientras Ichigo dejaba el cuerpo de la chica junto al de Renji, mientras una serie de recuerdos emanó de la mente del Cuervo, el Lugar no le parecía ser desconocido, mientras el rostro de Rukia le recordaba a una persona que no había podido olvidar.

La pequeña Segadora llegó a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla para entrar sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, ¿Sería acaso una señal de que no debía abrir esa puerta?, un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de su mente, escuchaba una voz que le decía que todavía tenía tiempo de dar media vuelta y regresar, pero decidió no oír más y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Rukia hermana, al fin estás en casa! — Se escuchó una voz al interior de la residencia, — ¿A caso ya no recuerdas la voz de tu hermana?, es cierto solo eras una pequeña niña cuando deje este mundo…— Prosiguió la extraña voz que lleno de escalofríos el cuerpo lastimado de la muchacha.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¡si lastimaste a mi hermano mayor, te juró que te arrepentirás! — amenazó la Shinigami a quién estuviera detrás de esa voz desconocida.

— ¡Rukia huye de aquí rápido! — Gritó Byakuya entre las sombras y no terminaba de hacerlo cuando la espada de su familia atravesó una de sus heridas, ya perforada por la reliquia de la familia Kuchiki.

— ¡Sembozakura! la espada de la familia, ¿Quién eres, como te atreves a lastimar a mi hermano con ella? — Preguntó furiosa Rukia, cuando entre la penumbra surgió un rostro familiar. — ¿Hisana, eres tu hermana?, no puedo creerlo, ¿Estás viva?..mi hermano me dijo…— habló sorprendida y trastornada la pequeña Segadora.

— ¡Rukia me duele mucho saber que te has olvidado de mí! — Expresó Hisana mientras enterraba más profundo a Sembozakura sobre un agonizante Byakuya, que solo podía gritar cada vez más fuerte del dolor.

— ¡Mientes, tú no puedes ser Hisana, ella amaba mucho a mi hermano mayor, sería incapaz de hacerle daño alguno! — Dijo Rukia furiosa al ver como Byakuya era continuamente torturado sin misericordia alguna. — ¡Detente quien quiera que seas, deja de atormentar a mi hermano! — Exclamó la Segadora mientras se lanzaba a atacar a Hisana, quien se protegió con Sembozakura.

— ¡Tu Hermano mayor!, has vivido muchos años engañada hermana, Byakuya Kuchiki no es tu hermano en realidad, tú no eres parte de la familia más prominente de Deathville — expuso sin compasión Hisana tratando herir con las palabras y acabar con el ímpetu de la chica.

— ¡Qué has dicho no te creó, eres mi enemigo y tratas de engañarme! — dijo Rukia con un nudo en la garganta, cada vez más confundida con las palabras que Hisana vociferaba.

— No soy tu enemiga Rukia, soy tu hermana mayor, éramos tan solo unas huérfanas, cuando conocí a Byakuya Kuchiki y me casé con él. — y así Hisana confesó el secreto que Byakuya había guardado celosamente en la familia. — El heredero de una de las familias más importantes de Deathville se enamoró de mí, y así fue como ambas tuvimos un techo donde dormir , no me extraña que no lo recuerdes, eras tan solo una bebe cuando nuestros padres murieron y yo tuve que cuidarte entre mis brazos — continuó relatando la verdad que había estado guardada para Rukia, entre las paredes de la residencia, los retratos de la familia y la boca de su única adoración, su falso hermano Byakuya.

— ¡Hisana, ¿Por qué haces esto?, no lo entiendo, tu amabas a Rukia tanto que en tu lecho de muerte me hiciste jurar que la adoptara como mi hermana y cuidaría de ella, que nunca debía saber esta dolorosa verdad! — Murmuro Byakuya aún consciente. — ¡Si quieres vengarte de alguien, ese debo ser yo, deja ir a Rukia, por favor! —insistió Byakuya que apenas y podía respirar ante la abundante sangre que continuaba brotando de su despedazado cuerpo.

— Byakuya querido, no puedo olvidarme de esa promesa así como las personas que más ame en vida me olvidaron en la oscuridad de sus corazones. — Contestó frenética Hisana quién forzó a retroceder a Rukia para lacerarle el brazo derecho con Sembozakura, lastimando así la única parte del cuerpo de su hermana que se encontraba sana, lamió la sangre del metal del sable, para después dirigirse a Byakuya para levantarlo con su mano izquierda y preparar el ataque final con la derecha. — ¡No puedo perdonarlos, mi amado esposo que cambio todo el amor que sentía por mí, por un absurdo proteccionismo a mi hermana! — Al acabar su enfermizo discurso dirigió el filo de la espada hacia el corazón de su amado esposo, mientras lo besaba — ¡Adiós para siempre mi amado Byakuya, tal vez el infierno tenga el placer de juntarnos! — agrego Hisana quien comenzó a reír de manera bastante extraña, como si disfrutara la humillación y el dolor que causaba a su familia.

— ¡Perdóname Rukia, por no haberte dicho la verdad, disculpa mi egoísmo, por creer que el dolor solo debía ser mío, para mí siempre serás Rukia Kuchiki, mi hermana menor! — se despidió Byakuya con lágrimas en los ojos.

La pequeña Shinigami a quien en el fiero ataque de Hisana la había hecho perder no solo la Zanpakutō sino la voluntad de luchar, solo podía ser testigo como Byakuya sucumbía ante el instinto asesino de su hermana. — ¡No lo hagas Hermana, por favor detente no acabes con nuestra familia! — Gritó con desesperación Rukia pero todo era en vano, Hisana solo reía con gestos siniestros sin escuchar palabra alguna.

— ¡Getsuga Tensho! — Una voz retumbó fuerte entre las penumbras, un resplandor negro y rojo se dirigió hacía el brazo izquierdo de Hisana que sostenía a Byakuya y cortó la mano dejando libre al maltrecho líder de la familia Kuchiki. — ¡Mierda, aún no he recuperado mis poderes, solo puede cortar tu mano, tienes suerte de no haber perdido todo el brazo! — agregó aquella voz entre la oscuridad.

— ¿Quién demonios se atreve a interferir en mi venganza? — dijo amenazante Hisana.

— No puedes ocultar ese olor a putrefacción, por más que este lugar apeste a muerte y que hayas usurpado el cuerpo de un cadáver— Contestó la extraña voz, mientras la silueta de su dueño comenzaba a ser visible entre el caos.

— ¿Ichigo, eres tú? — reconoció pronto Rukia la voz del Cuervo.

— ¡No quería entrometerme en tu pequeña reunión familiar Rukia, pero me estaba aburriendo allá afuera, de cuidar tu cuerpo y el de tu novio de pelo raro! — Continuó hablando con rudeza el joven.

— ¡ Ichigo eres un idiota, Renji no es mi novio, y por si alguna vez te has visto en un espejo, tu cabello naranja es aún más extraño! — Reaccionó molesta Rukia mientras golpeaba la cabeza del muchacho repetidamente, recuperando por un breve instante la movilidad de sus brazos y su ímpetu perdido.

— ¡ Idiota yo!, mírate y dime ¿quién es la idiota que está herida y dando lástima? — Respondió el Cuervo mientras se recuperaba de la paliza recibida a manos de la Shinigami.

— ¡Es imposible, no puede ser, tú eres el Segador que tomo mi alma a la hora de mi muerte! — Exclamó Hisana con asombro, para después de unos breves momentos de incertidumbre, comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Sin duda alguna eres un Hollow que no solo ha usurpado el cuerpo de Hisana, sino también te has apoderado de sus recuerdos! — Habló el joven con un gesto desencajado de su rostro.

— Ichigo, ¿ella está mintiendo verdad?, todo esto es una pesadilla, dices que mi hermana está siendo poseída por un demonio, trata de confundirnos cierto, dime por favor, ¡Que no te llevaste el alma de mi hermana Hisana! — Emitió con lágrimas en los ojos la chica Segadora.

— Tú lo has dicho Rukia, un Hueco se ha apoderado del cuerpo de tu hermana Hisana, sin embargo todo lo que ha dicho es verdad. — Agregó el Cuervo. — ¡Yo fui el Shinigami que tomo el alma de la Señorita Hisana! — Concluyó con seriedad el muchacho.

— ¡Ichigo, no puedo creerlo, tú te llevaste el alma de mi hermana Hisana! — Recriminó en llanto Rukia al joven. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ichigo Kurosaki?, ¿A casó ese es el trabajo de un Segador de almas, separar a los humanos de sus seres queridos? — Continuó el reclamó de la chica hacia el muchacho.

— ¡Ichigo Kurosaki, ese es el nombre del bastardo que se llevó a mi Hisana, juró que me vengare algún día! — pensó Byakuya mientras perdía la conciencia poco a poco producto de la fuerte hemorragia de las heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

— Rukia ¿acaso ya olvidaste la conversación que tuvimos cuando nos conocimos?, te explique que la tarea más importante de un Shinigami, es guiar el camino de las almas al lugar a donde pertenecen. — Aclaró el Cuervo a la muchacha que al escuchar esto dejo de llorar y escucho con atención las palabras de Ichigo, y nuevamente sintió ese extraño sentimiento de confianza, que había sentido cuando conoció al impertinente joven. — ¡Además de proteger lo más valioso "la vida", esa es la misión de un Segador de almas, Rukia nunca lo olvides! — Ichigo finalizo su discurso heroico. — El nombre clave de ese Hueco es "El Profanador De Tumbas" utiliza los cadáveres de los muertos para confundir a sus víctimas y devorar sus almas, aunque disfruta mucho torturarlas, absorbe todo los recuerdos, formas de actuar y conocimientos del difunto para ganar la confianza de sus presas. — Confirmando el Cuervo las sospechas que tenía sobre Hisana.

— Me conoces muy bien Segador de almas, Kurosaki Ichigo, pero no crees que me estas subestimando — El Hollow interrumpió el dialogo entre los jóvenes, quien cubrió el interior de la funeraria con un espesa neblina. — ¡No solo puedo robar la identidad de los muertos, ni utilizar sus memorias para devorar sus almas, también puedo manipular la mente de mis presas!...

— ¡Que dices maldita basura!, ¿no has tenido suficiente con jugar con los sentimientos de Rukia? — Habló con cierta irritación usual en el problemático chico.

La funeraria se cubrió totalmente de aquella extraña y espesa neblina, la voz de Hisana retumbó por todo el lugar, sorprendido a Rukia e Ichigo.

— ¡Rukia hermana, puedo leer la oscuridad de tu corazón, conozco tus deseos de conocer la verdad, quieres saber quién eres en realidad, conocer tu pasado, toma mi mano para que pueda alimentarme de tus miedos! — Invitó el Hollow a la chica.

— ¡No lo escuches Rukia, ella no es la señorita Hisana es "El Profanador de Tumbas", ese maldito Hueco trata de jugar con tu mente y apoderarse de tu alma! — Advirtió el Cuervo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la pequeña Segadora había sucumbido a la manipulación del Hollow.

— Hisana hermana, espera por favor no me abandones, llévame contigo — susurro la chica en estado de trance mientras "El Profanador" tomó el alma de la inconsciente Shinigami y entre las penumbra logro fusionarse con los recuerdos (el cuerpo de Hisana) y los sentimientos (el alma de Rukia) de ambas hermanas, para desconcierto de Ichigo que no podía evitar que su amiga cayera en las manos del enemigo más peligroso que enfrentaba sin sus poderes.

Entre la niebla surgió la figura de Rukia, sus ojos parecían haber cambiado de su color claro a un violeta oscuro y penetrante, mientras su shihakusho se había rasgado por completo, mostrando la silueta desnuda de la chica, mientras las partes que todavía la cubrían, se volvieron de color rojo como la sangre derramada por el demonio, entre sus manos la reliquia de la familia Kuchiki, la espada Sembozakura también había cambiado, llenando el mango de espinas que atravesaban las manos de Rukia, mientras la hoja parecía ser más grande.

— ¡Kurosaki Ichigo pagarás con tu vida haberme separado de mi hermana! — Gritó con furia la muchacha quién no solo era controlada por "El Profanador" sino también por sus sentimientos y confusión, se abalanzó contra el Cuervo, quién utilizo su Zanpakutō para protegerse del ataque de su rival.

— ¡Mierda, maldito "Profanador", hijo de perra como te atreves a usar el cuerpo de Rukia para destruirme! — Maldijo rabioso Ichigo quién era incapaz de lastimar a su pequeña amiga.

— ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para salvar a esta Niña? — El Hollow utilizó la misma frase que el muchacho le dijo a la chica antes de dirigirse a salvar a su hermano. — ¿Dejarías que acabe contigo para evitar que consuma su alma, o acabaras conmigo aunque en la batalla Rukia deje de existir?, la decisión es tuya Segador — Tan pronto termino de hablar, las risas del hueco se reflejaban en el rostro de Rukia.

— ¡Niña tonta caíste en los engaños, como la mariposa sucumbe en la trampa de la araña, pero te juré que nunca te dejaría sola y que te protegería a costa de mi vida, esa noche en que tomaste mis poderes — Trató inútilmente Ichigo de hacerle recordar a la muchacha su presente. — También te dije que el camino de un Segador está lleno de sangre y dolor, pero ¡hoy te demostrará que vale la pena derramarla y sufrir por salvar a las personas que amas! — Continuó su intento de hacer regresar la conciencia de Rukia quién continuaba atacando al Cuervo.

Continuara...


	5. La Luz A través De Los Ojos Del Cuervo

¡Hola estimado lector!

Antes de disfrutar del Quinto episodio de esta Historia, quisiera darles las gracias a cada uno de sus comentarios, que me han motivado a continuar, como muchos de ustedes se habrán dado cuenta mi falta de experiencia y la ignorancia en el idioma inglés no me permitieron publicar este fanfiction como se debía en el formato por capítulos, que acabo de solucionar y a partir de este momento podrán seguir las aventuras de Ichigo Y Rukia en Deathville en una sola historia.

Antes de continuar como una nota de este capítulo el argumento puede llegar a parecerle un poco tedioso, pero lo sentí necesario para la dirección que tomará esta historia, cualquier comentario ya saben será muy bien recibido, y sin más preámbulo los dejo en compañía de est gran aventura…

El Cuervo Y La Mariposa

Por: Miguel Iván Hernández Macías

"Ivanichigo Hermaciaki"

Capítulo 5: La Luz A través De Los Ojos Del Cuervo

Dolor y destrucción era todo lo que conocían mis ojos,

Volando a través de los cielos cubiertos de sangre,

Un Cuervo se posa en la oscuridad de tu morada,

Y Aquella luz de tu mirada al sentirte amada,

Sacia en un instante esa terrible hambre…

Así como la intensidad de su presencia,

Detiene la sed de tristeza de aquella doncella,

Que se marchita en un mundo de lujos,

Y por un instante puede verse bella…

La primer Lluvia de Primavera había llegado a Deatville, y mojaban los cuerpos inmóviles de Renji y Rukia que se encontraban a la entrada de la funeraria, las gotas parecían limpiar las heridas de sus rostros como si fueran lágrimas de sangre, sin embargo la tristeza que cada uno cargaba persistían, como si el agua fresca que caía del cielo lúgubre no fuera capaz de borrarlas.

Una fuerte tormenta azotaba las ruinas de la residencia Kuchiki donde "El Profanador" había logrado apropiarse de la esencia de una familia completa: El orgullo de Byakuya, el cuerpo de Hisana y el alma de Rukia, de esta última había tomado su imagen para torturar al Cuervo en la batalla que apenas iniciaba.

El Hollow que usurpaba hace unos momentos el cuerpo de Hisana, ahora retenía el cuerpo espiritual de Rukia.

— **¡Vengaré a mi hermana Hisana!, ¡prepárate a morir maldito Cuervo!**** —** Amenazaba el hueco imitando la voz de la chica shinigami.

El muchacho de cabello naranja apenas podía defenderse de los ataques que "El Profanador" ejecutaba a través de las manos laceradas de Rukia, de las espinas que brotaban del mango de Sembozakura que herían sin piedad a la pequeña hermana Kuchiki.

— **¡Eres un bastardo cruel!, ¡no solo estas destruyendo una familia, estás usando el alma de una niña que ha sufrido demasiado! —** Reclamaba Ichigo furioso ante el juego sucio que el demonio le había tendido.

"El Profanador" reía a carcajadas, sabía que el Cuervo no podría soportar mucho tiempo la intensidad de la batalla, sabía que su victoria solo era cuestión de tiempo, proseguía con la ofensiva blandiendo el tesoro familiar de los Kuchiki.

— **¡Kurosaki Ichigo, te arrepentirás por haber destruido mi familia! — **Arremetió "El Profanador" con un ataque aéreo empuñando a Sembozakura, mientras el joven Shinigami se protegía con su propia Zanpakutō: Zanguetsu.

— **¡Rukia me prometiste que vivirías al amanecer, así como yo te prometí que no dejaría que enfrentarás tu destino sola! —** dijo Ichigo tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amiga, quién parecía no escuchar ninguna de sus palabras. **— ¡Tal vez me hayas olvidado junto con nuestra promesa, por eso en este momento haré un nuevo pacto, Yo siempre te protegeré Rukia Kuchiki! — **expreso El Cuervo mientras su defensa era traspasada por el Hollow.

— **Parece que solo eres bueno hablando niño, un perro que ladra mucho pero es incapaz de morder. —** Se burlaba el Hueco mientras Ichigo yacía en el suelo cortado, tratando de levantarse con ayuda de su espada, entre la sangre y el dolor brotaron también los recuerdos, sobre aquella noche hace 14 años cuando El Cuervo conoció a Hisana Kuchiki.

— **¿Cómo olvidar aquella alma solitaria, sus ojos melancólicos, su corazón confundido, aquella chica hambrienta de amor?, así fue como conocí el alma de Hisana Kuchiki, coincidencia o no todo lo que percibí en su mirada, ella de alguna manera también lo vio en la oscuridad de mi esencia. —** pensó Ichigo mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo con su cuerpo cortado, iniciando así el recuerdo que la lluvia y la mansión Kuchiki le habían despertado entre el violento mar de memorias que azotaban el espíritu del joven Shinigami.

Hace 14 años El joven Segador de Almas, Kurosaki Ichigo fue enviado a Deathville para una misión de reconocimiento, una labor considerada por casi todos los Shinigamis como un "suicidio", para cualquier novato que deseará alardear de su increíble reiatsu y sus habilidades recién aprendidas.

Este chico parecía no importarle los consejos que recibía de sus superiores, ni de sus propios compañeros, el solo quería demostrar que no era un novato recién salido de la Academia de Segadores con las peores notas y pésimo temperamento, aunque en verdad lo era.

Debido a su difícil carácter y la filosofía oscura que este Shinigami percibía de la vida no era de sorprenderse porque lo apodaban "El Cuervo", que confirmaba con el único kido o hechizo que había podido aprender, tomar la forma de este animal funesto.

Las puertas del Senkaimon se abrieron al fin para el arrogante Segador que estaba decidido a regresar no como un novato, si no como un Shinigami con mérito para convertirse en Teniente o hasta Capitán, sin embargo su egocentrismo no le permitió ver el grave error que acababa de cometer, todo Segador de Almas debía portar una Jigokuchō (mariposa del Infierno) para no lidiar con ·"La Barredora".

— **¡Mierda…mierda…mierda como se me pudo olvidar traer esa estúpida mariposa!**** —** murmuraba Ichigo mientras corría a toda velocidad para no morir en su primer día como Shinigami oficial. **— ¡Ya me imagino las burlas y la humillación si fracaso sin siquiera llegar al mundo de los vivos! —** Pensaba el Cuervo en la desesperación de verse atrapado por "La Barredora", nada pudo hacer el novato a fin de detenerla sin embargo el impacto lo hizo salir volando hacia el mundo real y caer de cabeza cerca de la funeraria Kuchiki.

Hace apenas un año Hisana había contraído nupcias con Byakuya, aunque toda la familia Kuchiki se interpuso a la decisión de su joven heredero, el decidió oponerse a la diferencia de clases sociales y corrió todos los riesgos para casarse con el amor de su vida Hisana, aunque mucho se hablaba sobre el interés de Hisana de darle un techo y un apellido a su pequeña hermana Rukia, Byakuya la amaba con todo su corazón y a pesar de la terrible enfermedad que padecía Hisana decidió cambiar la vida de la chica y acepto adoptar a Rukia como si fuera un miembro más del prestigioso clan Kuchiki.

Un terrible acontecimiento cambio marcó la vida de Byakuya, su Abuelo Ginrei Kuchiki y el resto de su familia había sido asesinada dentro de la residencia Kuchiki, de una forma atroz que la mayoría de los pobladores murmuraban que era obra de un Demonio, entre las manos de su aguerrido Abuelo, un ex-capitán del ejército y antiguo héroe local de Deathville se encontraba el símbolo de fortaleza y reputación que Ginrei le confió como sucesor de la familia, la legendaria Espada Sembozakura.

Hisana y Rukia se convirtieron en la única familia de Byakuya, la razón para seguir adelante y proteger a su esposa y recién adoptada hermana, tomando así el oficio que hizo acrecentar la fama de los Kuchiki, al sepultar a su propia familia con la frialdad característica que su padre Sōjun Kuchiki le heredo antes de morir, así fue como el joven sepulturero logró mantener la tradición familiar y dotar a su nueva familia de todos los lujos posibles, que no pudieron disfrutar en su vida mientras recibía el amor incondicional de Hisana, y la alegría que la pequeña Rukia le brindaba todas las noches cuando regresaba de terminar su difícil profesión y lo hacían olvidarse de la consternación contagiosa de los clientes que atendía diariamente.

Una noche Byakuya aún no regresaba de trabajar, pasaban ya minutos de la medianoche cuando Hisana esperaba paciente la llegada de su esposo para cenar cómo cada noche, ella vestía los ostentosos vestidos europeos que Byakuya compraba para verla como la princesa que tanto amaba y disfrutaba proteger, Hisana decidió permanecer en el cuarto de su hermana cuidando su sueño hasta que su esposo regresara.

— **¡Rukia, mi querida hermana el tiempo que tengo de vida se escurre entre mis manos, no deseó amargamente permanecer en este mundo, solo desearía encontrar una manera para que tu escapes de esta terrible enfermedad!**** —** Lloraba Hisana ante la impotencia de cambiar el destino que le aguardaba y que tarde o temprano Rukia también sufriría.

De pronto un estrepitoso escandalo se escuchó a las afueras de la Residencia, era aquel Chico Shinigami que había caído en la oscuridad de la calle.

— ** ¡Maldita Barredora, por lo menos he llegado al mundo de los vivos sin ningún problema! —** Festejó el chico de cabello extraño bailando de un lado hacia otro su peculiar hazaña.

— **¿Quién o qué será ese extraño sujeto, apesta a tierra de panteón y a cadáveres putrefactos?, ¡Será mejor no confiarme y estar alerta!**** —** Se decía preocupada Hisana mientras se cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Rukia y corría a esconderse a la entrada de la mansión.

El excéntrico Segador decidió entrar a la Residencia Kuchiki al sentir la presencia de una vida que estaba por extinguirse, por lo que atravesó la pared y llegó al salón donde Hisana se escondía.

— **Es hora de investigar almas humanas, con suerte un Hollow aparecerá y cuando lo tenga cerca lo aplastaré con mí…. —** no terminaba su monologó Ichigo cuando fue golpeado en el rostro por sorpresa con el puño decidido de Hisana quién vio la ocasión precisa y atacó al extraño sujeto que podía cruzar las paredes como un espectro maligno, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

— **¿No sé quién seas, ni lo que buscas aquí pero te lo advierto si intentas algo voy a lastimarte niño delincuente? —** exclamó con valentía Hisana que preparaba el otro puño para continuar la agresión.

— **¿Qué te pasa estúpida niña?, ¿A caso estás loca?, ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme, se supone que los humanos no deberían verme?**** — **Reclamó furioso el Segador de almas mientras trataba de aliviar el dolor tomando con ambas manos la quijada recién golpeada.

— **¡No te muevas! ¡Te advierto que a pesar de mi estado puedo encargarme de ti demonio!**** — **exclamó con cierto temor Hisana, aunque trataba de mantener la calma ante tan peculiar invitado.

— **¿A caso no sabes que soy yo?**** —** Le pregunto el Cuervo a la confundida muchacha**. — ¡Soy un Segador de Almas! —** Dijo Ichigo con un enorme orgullo que no cabía en la expresión de su rostro.

— **¿Segador de Almas?, ¿Te refieres a esos seres espirituales que se encargan de guiar el alma de los muertos? —** Pregunto sorprendida Hisana.

— **Así es, soy un Shinigami y como tú lo has dicho mi misión es cuidar de todos los seres que habitan el mundo de los vivos—** Continuo explicando el joven su tarea a la muchacha que solo lo miraba con cierta desconfianza.

— **En Deathville existen muchas leyendas acerca de espíritus protectores, cada tarde escuchábamos historias fantásticas de la boca de los ancianos del pueblo, donde narraban como luchaban contra demonios con máscaras de hueso para protegerlas —** Comentó Hisana y después de un breve silencio le dijo al Cuervo: **— Al principio pensé que era un cuento muy bello, que los habitantes de una pequeña Villa donde la muerte es el tema de cada conversación, tuvieran esa esperanza de creer que existiera alguien que velara por nosotros.—**

El novato Segador noto la tristeza en las palabras de la mujer que minutos antes deseaba poner sus manos encima, por lo que la actitud de su rostro cambió un poco y decidió seguir escuchando las palabras de la muchacha.

— ** No creía en Shinigamis ni Hollows, hasta que pude verlos con mis propios ojos, los Demonios más violentos y crueles contra los Guerreros más extraordinarios, peleando por salvar no solo las almas de los muertos sino la vida de las personas — **Prosiguió su relato Hisana,** —** **Algunos de ellos me veían con lastima, otros con una seriedad escalofriante, todos ellos me decían que mi vida estaba a punto de terminar, todos ellos tenían un olor agradable a flores de cerezo negro y otras veces a dulce de nube. —** después de decir esto la chica con desconfianza en su rostro miro a los ojos al joven Segador y le dijo: **— ¡Pero tu esencia tiene esa terrible peste a tierra del cementerio y cadáveres en putrefacción, las espadas que portan los Shinigamis transmiten confianza, paz y amor, mientras la tuya solo me comunica confusión, frustración e ira! —** Al escuchar esto Ichigo se sorprendió, no podía negarlo cada palabra que Hisana hablaba era cierto, él nunca había ayudado a espíritu alguno con el Konso o el entierro del alma, todo su esfuerzo lo había dedicado a exterminar a los Huecos.

— **¡Dime con toda honestidad!, ¿Qué eres? —** Pregunto nuevamente Hisana al Cuervo que ocultaba su sorpresa con la actitud prepotente que le caracterizaba.

— **¡No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a un ser humano!, reconozco que sabes mucho a cerca de los Shinigamis, pero es obvio que no me conoces, no soy un Segador de Almas común, ¡no me confundas niña! —** Contesto bruscamente el muchacho mientras se incorporaba del suelo. **— ¡No necesitas escuchar más explicaciones Hisana Kuchiki, he venido por tu alma! —** Exclamó con arrogancia Ichigo, mientras la joven esposa de Byakuya escuchaba tan cruel sentencia con lágrimas en sus ojos.

A lo lejos una extraña presencia se acercaba a la residencia Kuchiki, parecía ser Kōga Kuchiki, un miembro de la familia, que fue declarado como desaparecido aquella noche donde el clan había sido asesinado, mostraba una expresión macabra mientras alistaba su espada.

— **¡Llego la hora Muramasa, de terminar con esas impostoras y del bastardo de Byakuya, que se atreven a manchar el Apellido Kuchiki!, ¡yo me convertiré en el único miembro sobreviviente del clan más prestigioso de Deathville y tomaré lo que por Derecho me pertenece! ****—** Reclamó Kōga mientras empuñaba su sable hambriento de sangre.

Continuara…


	6. La Noche Oscura Y La Estrella Brillante

¡Hola estimado Cuervomanico!

Bienvenido al sexto episodio de esta su Historia "El Cuervo Y La Mariposa", como recordarán en el capítulo anterior Ichigo buscaba la manera de recuperar a Rukia del control del Hollow conocido como "El Profanador", en el transcurso de la batalla recordó el momento cuando conoció a Hisana Kuchiki hace 14 años en su "primera misión" al mundo humano.

La familia Kuchiki quién se oponía al matrimonio de su joven heredero Byakuya e Hisana, habían sido asesinados en circunstancias bastante extrañas, teniendo como único sobreviviente a Kōga Kuchiki, quién se dirigía a la residencia de la familia con sombrías intenciones…

El Cuervo Y La Mariposa

Por: Miguel Iván Hernández Macías

"Ivanichigo Hermaciaki"

**Capítulo 6: La Noche Más Oscura y La Estrella Más Brillante**

La luz puede ser un privilegió,

Cuando la oscuridad gobierna el cielo nocturno,

La única estrella del firmamento está a punto de apagarse,

Pero antes de morir nos regala la luz más brillante,

La luz de la esperanza, la fe y el amor,

Mientras el cielo llora, un nuevo resplandor nace,

Y el Cuervo hambriento de Oscuridad,

Vuela en búsqueda del resplandor reconfortante,

De una nueva estrella…

— **Como olvidar aquel día, La Lluvia caía con la misma intensidad con la que hoy lo hace****, la oscuridad reinaba el cielo nocturno, pero el rostro de aquella chica trasmitía un destello de luz, Hisana era una estrella a punto de apagarse, pero cada momento en que se aproximaba su final, su brillo se volvía más intenso, como si pretendiera iluminar mi propia oscuridad… — **Recordaba Ichigo mientras se incorporaba del charco de sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo y se había mezclado con el agua de la tormenta que caía sobre sus heridas.

— **¡Kurosaki Ichigo levanta la cabeza y afronta tu destino, tu vida será tomada para vengar la muerte de mi hermana! —** "El Destajador" dio un salto dirigiendo el filo de Sembozakura hacia la cabeza del Cuervo.

— **¡Tal vez posees el Cuerpo de Hisana, el orgullo de Byakuya y el alma de Rukia, pero jamás podrás apoderarte de sus corazones! — **Gritó Ichigo mientras esquivaba el mortal ataque del Hollow, y en un giró de dos segundos utilizó a Zanguetsu para perforar el corazón vació del Hueco.

— **¡Hijo de Perra!… ¿Cómo te atreviste a atacar el cuerpo de tu amiga? —** Se sorprendió "El Profanador", al ver como el esfuerzo del Segador pudo separar el alma de Rukia del cuerpo de su hermana mayor. **— ¡Maldito bastardo, pagaras muy caro tu osadía! — **Contratacó el demonio justo cuando el joven Shinigami había descuidado su espalda.

— **¿Por qué los recuerdos de hace 14 años brotan de mi pensamiento en este momento?, acaso ¿Moriré esta noche?, ¡no quiero hacerlo aún, al menos Rukia ya no está en las garras de ese cabrón! — **Pensaba Ichigo mientras su estómago era perforado por Sembozakura. **— ¡Que cruel es el destino abrir nuevamente una herida que parecía haber sanado, si mal no recuerdo aquella ocasión mi cuerpo fue traspasado en el mismo sitió por el enemigo! — **Continuo divagando el Cuervo mientras caía nuevamente hacia el suelo y podía mirar en sus ojos agotados como la historia se repetía nuevamente…

— **¿Qué has dicho Segador?, ¿Mi Hora ha llegado? — **dijo desconcertada Hisana Kuchiki aquella ocasión al escuchar las lapidarías palabras del novato Shinigami.

— **Así es tu vida se apagara en cualquier momento, pero no debes preocuparte, yo me encargare de enviar tu alma a un lugar donde no existe el sufrimiento — **trató de consolar Ichigo a la abatida Hisana.

— **¿Un lugar donde no existe el sufrimiento?, contéstame con honestidad por favor ¿A caso tu vienes de ese extraño lugar? — **interrogó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

— **Sí, yo vengo directamente de la Sociedad de Almas — **respondió el muchacho con cierta curiosidad de escuchar las palabras de la joven esposa.

— **Entonces ¿por qué tu alma se consume en el sufrimiento?, ¿Por qué no hay bondad ni paz en tu interior?, ¿Por qué tu espada solo muestra temor y frustración? — **abrumó la doncella a un trastornado Cuervo, que no sabía que decir en ese momento.

— **¡Escúchame Hisana, el dolor existe tanto en el mundo de los seres vivos como en el Inframundo, pero solo tú puedes aliviarlo o hundirte en el sufrimiento, ambos caminos no te devolverán la vida, pero si tomas la decisión correcta puedes ayudar a tu familia! — **contesto el chico de cabello naranja con una increíble serenidad que logró tranquilizar a Hisana.

— **Ha llegado la hora Hisana Kuchiki, prepararé mi Zanpakutō para el funeral del alma…— **sin embargo antes de que Ichigo pudiera continuar la explicación a la resiganda joven, Muramasa atravesó su cuerpo perforando su abdomen. **— ¿Qué Demonios acaba de pasar, mi cuerpo se siente pesado? — **exclamó el Shinigami mientras se desvanecía.

— **Si tienes razón extraño, ¡ha llegado la hora de que Hisana muera por la grandeza de la familia Kuchiki! — **Pronunció Kōga Kuchiki mientras retiraba su espada del cuerpo inerte del joven Segador.

— **¡****Kōga Kuchiki! ¿Acaso usted sobrevivió al asesinato de la familia de Byakuya? ****— **preguntó intrigada Hisana mientras observaba como el tío de su esposo limpiaba la sangre del Cuervo con sus labios.

— **Sobrevivir, bromeas Hisana, yo asesine a mi padre Ginrei y a mi estúpido hermano Sōjun, ambos permitierón que Byakuya deshonrarán a la familia —** contesto Kōga con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. **— ¡Ahora el siguiente es mi "honorable" sobrino Byakuya y su familia! — **Continuo riendo el asesino mientras amenazaba a Hisana con Muramasa.

— **¿Por qué lo hizo ****Kōga Kuchiki?, ¿Qué ambición tan oscura ocultaba detrás de ese rostro hipócrita? ****— **Preguntó la chica esperando que el amenazante homicida le diera unos segundos de tiempo para pensar en una forma de escapar.

— **¡Solo existe un camino hacia la Supremacía del Clan Kuchiki, el mío! — **emitió con orgullo y sadismo el dueño de Muramasa. **— Escúchame Hisana puedo matarte en este momento, cuando Byakuya vea tu cadáver me encargare de enviarlo al infierno después de eliminar su corazón y dejaré a la pequeña Rukia al final para celebrar con su sangre el nuevo renacimiento del Clan, o puedo ser generoso y permitirte que mueras junto a tu hermana menor para que no te encuentres sola en el otro mundo. — **comentó Kōga mientras intimidaba a la muchacha levantando el cuerpo de Ichigo para cortar su espalda.

— **¡Cabrón, no voy a permitir que lastimes a la chica! — **replicó el Cuervo mientras sus fuerzas disminuían conforme las heridas que recibía.

— **No me hagas reír ni siquiera puedes defenderte y piensas que puedes proteger a alguien más, eres un pobre imbécil — **se burlaba el enemigo mientras arrojaba a Ichigo contra la pared, provocando que está se fuera abajo junto con la valentía del Shinigami novato.

Hisana no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ese no parecía ser el mismo Kōga Kuchiki que conoció alguna vez, parecía ser poseído por algún espíritu hambriento de sangre, quería correr hacia el cuarto donde dormía Rukia para abrazarla y esperar el final, pero estaba completamente paralizada.

— **¿Qué elijes Hisana? ¿Cómo quieres que termine con toda esta mierda? — **se burlaba Kōga mientras se dirigía de forma amenazante a la joven que ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna.

— **¡Hisana eligió vivir a mi lado Kōga!** **— **interrumpió Byakuya atacando a su tío al empuñar a Sembozakura. **— ¡Juré protegerla con mi vida sin importarme que mi abuelo, ni mi padre y el resto de la familia se opusieran a nuestra unión, esa es mi decisión y la de Hisana!** **— **afirmó con serenidad Byakuya.

— **¡Sembozakura la espada que no pudo salvar la vida de Ginrei ni del resto del corrompido clan!** **—** replicó con odio Kōga. **— ¡No te esperaba tan pronto Byakuya, pero me alegra que llegues justo a tiempo para sepultarte junto con esas chiquillas!** **—**

— **¡Eres un miserable Kōga ni siquiera eres digno de llevar el apellido Kuchiki!** **— **respondió con frialdad Byakuya.

La lluvia apareció en el cielo nocturno de Deathville, desatando una tormenta que presagiaba una tragedia, Byakuya inicio el duelo contra Kōga que se extendió por algunos intensos minutos, las prácticas de esgrima que habían acompañado al esposo de Hisana desde su infancia parecían darle "una ligera ventaja" que desapareció cuando Muramasa alcanzó a herirlo, no paso mucho tiempo para que la fuerza sobrenatural de Kōga se impusiera al ímpetu de su sobrino.

— **¿Qué te pasa Byakuya? ¡No me digas que "el legítimo heredero de la familia" es un cobarde!, ¡vamos acabemos esto de un solo golpe!** **— **provocó Kōga a un debilitado Byakuya que sucumbió a la trampa de su familiar.

— **¡Maldito bastardo vengare a mi familia! — **gritó Byakuya pero su esfuerzo fue detenido con una estocada en el corazón, cayendo inconsciente sobre su deseo de salvar a su esposa.

— **¡No, mi querido Byakuya! — **corrió Hisana hacia su malherido esposo, sin darse cuenta que el enemigo se preparaba para asesinarla por la espalda.

— **¡Eres mía!, ¡ahora nadie podrá salvarte Hisana! —**replicó Kōga mientras levantaba entre sus manos a Muramasa, la chica solo podía mirar como el filo de la espada se dirigía hacia su frágil cuerpo, sin embargo de entre las sombras el Cuervo emergió para detener el ataque con su Zanpakutō Zanguetsu.

— **¡Te lo dije Cabrón!, ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a la chica! — **declaró con valentía Ichigo ante la mirada furiosa de Kōga. **— Además me pude dar cuenta de algo, tú no eres Kōga Kuchiki, eres un miserable Hollow que se ha apoderado de su cuerpo — **señalo el Segador novato con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

— **Tienes razón Shinigami, soy un Hollow los Segadores de Alma suelen llamarme "El Profanador" antes de morir por supuesto — **dijo el hueco soltando una serie de carcajadas ante la actitud retadora de Ichigo. **— Pero si te haces llamar "Dios de la Muerte" te darás cuenta que no estoy empuñando una espada común — **aclaró el Demonio ante la incertidumbre del Cuervo que sospechaba lo peor.

— **¿Quieres decir que Muramasa es una Zanpakutō? — **interrogo el Cuervo al Hollow.

— **Si así es, Muramasa es una espada que utilizan los Segadores de Alma — **contestó "El Profanador" con la confianza de que el Shinigami novato se sintiera intimidado.

— **¡Eso quiere decir que asesinaste a una familia de Ex-Segadores! — **continuó la incómoda conversación Ichigo ante la presencia de un enemigo aparentemente invencible.

— **La venganza es mi fortaleza Segador, ¡prepárate a morir novato! — **se lanzó al ataque el Hueco contra el Cuervo que reacciono con Zanguetsu, iniciando así el segundo asalto de la batalla que decidiría el destino de la familia Kuchiki. Sin embargo esta vez la velocidad de Ichigo se incrementó al igual que su fuerza, "El Profanador" ya no era capaz de herirlo, y en un descuido el Shinigami traspaso su pecho.

— **¡Hijo de Puta!, ¡No puedo creer que te hayas vuelto fuerte después de las heridas que te cause hace un rato! — **replicó el demonio que al recibir el ataque dejo de ostentar el cuerpo de Kōga.

— **Tu final se acerca Hollow — **declaró el Cuervo.** — Podrás tener entre tus mano la más poderosa Zanpakutō, pero si tú no eres su dueño, no existirá una conexión que te permita utilizar sus poderes — **continuó la explicación del Shinigami novato. **— ¡Eres un bastardo fracasado! —** insultó Ichigo al molesto Hueco que se proyectó al ataque, el cual Ichigo pudo esquivar y contratacar al romper una parte de la máscara de hueso del enemigo, dejándolo seriamente herido a "El Profanador" quién cayó derrotado por el fuerte impacto al igual que Zanguetsu que salió volando de las manos del joven de cabello naranja para caer a unos metros del rincón donde Hisana

— **¡Increíble! ¡Ese chico extraño pudo detener al Demonio, después de todo si es un Segador de Almas fuerte! — **pensó Hisana cuando vio la aparente derrota del Hollow.

— **¿Te encuentras bien Hisana? —** pregunto Ichigo a la sorprendida muchacha que no podía creer la hazaña del Shinigami novato, el Cuervo podía ver que a pesar de que los últimos momentos de la chica se acercaban, ella era la estrella más resplandeciente del firmamento lluvioso de Deathville.

— **¡Si, gracias Shinigami!, ¡No me esperaba que pudieras derrotar a un Demonio tan poderoso! — **manifestó Hisana con una sonrisa en su rostro, entre la oscuridad que desprendía su salvador, la chica pudo ver el reflejo de su luz en los ojos del Cuervo.

— **No me llames Shinigami, ¡mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo! —** respondió el Segador con una expresión de orgullo y felicidad.

Sin embargo "El Profanador" se levantó una vez más con las fuerzas que conservaba para forjar una última ofensiva hacia el desprevenido Shinigami quién no había acabado con el enemigo, un error mortal que no pudo ver en ese momento.

— **¡Ichigo cuidado detrás de ti! — **advirtió Hisana tomando a Zanguetsu entre sus manos y corriendo hacia el Cuervo quién por la gravedad de sus heridas no podía evitar la tragedia que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

— **¿Qué haces niña tonta?, ¡NOOOO TE ATREVAS! — **gritó Ichigo cuando solo pudo observar como Hisana recibía una mordida brutal por parte del Hollow, mientras ella con la valentía que su Protector le había inspirado le asestó la Zanpakutō sobre la garganta del Hueco.

— **¡MALDITAA PERRAAA! ¡No puedo aceptar que una simple humana pudo detenerme!, pero no crean que me han vencido, ¡VOLVEREE PARA TERMINAR MI VENGANZAA! — **vociferó con resentimiento "El Profanador" mientras huía de la residencia Kuchiki, por una abertura en el techo que hizó con su cuerpo desecho.

— **¡NOO, Hisana respóndeme por favor! — **trató el Cuervo de ayudar a la chica, pero ya era tarde "su momento había llegado", no solo era la terrible herida sino la enfermedad estaba venciendo a Hisana, la tomó entre sus brazos para compartir los últimos momentos de su salvadora.

— **No te preocupes Ichigo, tenías razón esta noche iba a morir — **hablo con serenidad la chica. **— Pensé que eras un Demonio que soló arrebataba la vida, pero me di cuenta que la leyenda que cuentan los ancianos es cierta, los Segadores de Alma son nuestros protectores, y gracias a ti Kurosaki Ichigo comprendí que puedo elegir mi destino, que puedo superar mis miedos y el sufrimiento — **continuó su despedida Hisana, mientras la lluvia llegaba a su fin.

— **¡Gracias Hisana, no solo me salvaste sino me mostraste la luz que mis ojos necesitaban ver! — **reveló el joven Shinigami mientras Hisana moría entre sus brazos, el Cuervo tomó su Zanpakutō para preparar "El Funeral del Alma", mientras el alma de la chica se despedía de su hermana menor y de su inconsciente esposo.

— **¿Estás lista Hisana? ¡Llegó la hora de tu alma trascienda a la Sociedad de Almas! — **expresó Ichigo con cierta tristeza en su mirada**.**

— **¡Si, ya lo he decidido cuando llegue a la Sociedad de Almas buscaré convertirme en una Shinigami y proteger a quienes me necesiten! —** manifestó Hisana con una expresión de esperanza.

— **¡Entonces este no es un adiós sino un Hasta luego, Hisana Kuchiki! — **confirmó el Cuervo mientras tocaba la frente de la chica con el sello del mango de Zanguetsu, y así entre un fuerte resplandor Hisana se marchó hacia la Sociedad de almas.

— **Hasta siempre Hisana Kuchiki la estrella que cuando está a punto de extinguirse muestra su resplandor más brillante — **pensó Ichigo sin percatarse que Byakuya lo miraba a los lejos convencido que el Cuervo había asesinado a su amada.

— **¡Te juró maldito Segador de Almas que vengaré la muerte de mi amada Hisana!, ¡Algún día y de alguna manera! — **sentencio Byakuya al Shinigami novato.

Los recuerdos de hace 14 años terminaron cuando Ichigo al límite trataba de incorporarse, buscaba en el suelo su espada, sin embargo la había perdido en el último ataque que recibió de "El Profanador".

— **¡Perdóname Hisana no pude vengar tu muerte, perdóname Rukia al final no pude protegerte! — **lamentó el joven Segador mientras se levantaba para enfrentar su destino.

— **¡Es tu final Ichigo Kurosaki! ¡MUEREE BASTARDO! — **maldijo el Hollow mientras se dirigía con Sembozakura a rematar a un Cuervo indefenso, todo parecía perdido para el muchacho hasta que Rukia en el último segundo logró interceptar el ataque del hueco dirigido hacia Ichigo con su cuerpo, y responder al igual que su hermana mayor hace 14 años con un embate poderoso al pecho de "El Profanador" que termino por abandonar el cadáver de Hisana.

— **¡Nooo Rukia!, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — **reclamó Ichigo ante el heroísmo de la pequeña Shinigami.

— **¡Por qué los Segadores de Alma deben preservar la vida!, ¡ya te olvidaste lo último que me enseñaste idiota! —** replicó con debilidad Rukia debido a la profundidad de la herida que presentaba su cuerpo ante el impacto de Sembozakura.

"El Profanador" apenas podía moverse a diferencia de la última vez, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para escapar, además que tenía a Zanguetsu clavado en su pecho. **— ¡NOO PUEDO CREERLO VENCIDO POR ESA ESTUPIDA NIÑA!, ¡esto no pude ser cierto!, ¡mi venganza era perfecta como pude fallar! —** gruñía con desesperación, mientras Ichigo se acercaba para tomar a Zanguetsu y partir la máscara de su enemigo más detestable, que se desvaneció entre las sombras y el dolor. **—¡NOOOO ESTÚPIDOOO SEGADOR ME HAS DERROTADO!, pero mira ¿A qué precio estás a punto de perder por segunda vez lo que tanto te empeñabas en proteger? —** alcanzó a burlarse el demonio en sus últimos instantes.

Ichigo regresó hacia donde su amiga yacía inconsciente después de haberlo salvado de tan temible enemigo, la levanto entre sus brazos y le dijó con algunas lágrimas que caían de su rostro. **— ¡Perdóname Rukia, no pude cumplir mi promesa, no pude salvar por segunda vez a quién decidí proteger con mi vida! — **se disculpó el Cuervo temiendo que la chica muriera en sus brazos.

— **¡Ichigo gracias por permitirme salvar a mi familia! — **agradeció Rukia quien despertó cuando las lágrimas del chico mojaron sus mejillas. **— ¡No llores mantuviste tu promesa al protegerme del Hollow y yo cumplí la mía, mira hacia el cielo! — **consoló la muchacha al abatido Cuervo, mientras ambos miraban como la oscuridad y la lluvia habían desaparecido de Deathville, dejando ante sus ojos un hermosos amanecer. **— ¡Vivó el amanecer tal y como te lo prometí Ichigo! —** concluyo Rukia mientras cerraba los ojos.

— **Es cierto ¡Gracias Rukia por recordarme aquella luz que había olvidado, ese resplandor que tu hermana Hisana me enseño hace 14 años! — **pensó Ichigo mientras el amanecer mostraba las ruinas de la residencia.

**Continuara…**


End file.
